The Places We Have Come To Fear The Most
by LaLa-036
Summary: Slight AU. Set during present time. When Brenda Barrett returns, once again, to the small town of Port Charles anything can be expected. SonnyBrenda.
1. Chapter One

The Places We Have Come To Fear The Most  
By Phoenix036

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, and ABC Daytime. So, I will finish this _very _depressing Disclaimer with...don't sue!

Rating- T  
Warning- Mild scenes of a sexual nature  
Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor  
Pairing- Sonny/Brenda, with small Jax/Carly, Jason/Sam, Stone/Robin, Patrick/Robin, Ned/Lois

Summary- Slight AU. Set during present time. When Brenda Barrett returns, once again, to the small town of Port Charles anything can be expected. SonnyBrenda.

Authors Notes- Okay, this story is set in mid August, Summer of 2006. It's a week before the anniversary of Stone's Death. Please take notice that this has some future spoilers concerning April's death, and how Robin is about to push away Patrick in the aftermath. Also, there was no Sonny and Emily, Sonny never had a breakdown, Carly and Jax are still together, John/Spencer's true paternity is not yet discovered, Everything with Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky also happened, Jason and Sonny run the business together, Sonny and Michael still live in the penthouse and Brooklyn and Lois are still in town. The big changes are that Morgan was never born, and Carly and Sonny never got back together after Sam got pregnant. Other couples will be JaxCarly, JasonSam, StoneRobin, NedLois and PatrickRobin.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sonny Corinthos leaned over the table at Kelly's, and grinned charmingly at the beautiful woman sitting across from him, "Since when do you run away from a challenge? Are you going to be satisfied with a spark or do you want to set the whole world on fire?"_

_---_

_"This isn't just a kiss, you know? It's a prelude." Brenda Barrett smiled at Sonny._

_---_

_"Exactly. They don't need words. They have a look, a smile, a touch, they're connected to each other right here." Sonny said, pointing at his fast beating heart. "A connection we all dream about, right? It's on a whole other level - cosmic, if you believe in that stuff - soulmates. It takes your breath away and at the same time makes you complete. It's a strange thing this connection and it can be terrifying."_

_---_

_"You make it hurt so good." Sonny said staring up at Brenda, from his bed._

_---_

_"So that's why I feel so sexy. All that hot blood of yours in my veins." He laughed over the phone._

_---_

_Brenda stared down at the bandaged man before her, "Sonny, you owe me a complete body job."  
"Oh, I can do that." he said, eyeing her appreciatively.  
"Mmm...on my car." she said nervously, immediately noticing her embarrassing mistake.  
"Oh, is that what you've done all this for because of the car?" he asked gesturing to his newly wrapped bandages she so tenderly put on him, "I never would have guessed."_

_---_

_Brenda shook her head, smiling, dark brown hair falling in her face, "I know, but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of us, I want to be yours for the rest of my life."_

_---_

_"I know my limitations and you're not one of them." smiled Sonny at Brenda._

_---_

_"Well, I never figured pain and suffering would be so erotic." said Sonny, with a big smile plastered on his face._

_---_

_  
Sonny teased Brenda, "They say stimulation helps the healing process."_

_---_

"I don't know...this irresistible force just keeps drawing me to you." shrugged Brenda, smiling nonetheless at Sonny.

_---_

_"I believed and I still believe, that we have a connection that goes beyond the norm." Sonny said passionately, looking deep into her brown eyes._

_---_

_"Don't be confused." Brenda said stubbornly, "I might be very young, but there are certain things I understand, like the way two people look into each others' eyes, or feel when they're touching each other... There's a sense, an awareness."  
"It's called chemistry."_

_---_

_"You are important. And tomorrow, when the sun comes up, we'll still be who we are - except without the loneliness." Sonny said, wrapping his arms around the woman he loved beyond all measure, the woman he would always love._

_----_

_"It's so you can count the minutes we're apart." Brenda said, looking hopefully at Sonny, who still had the classic pocket watch dangling in front of him.  
"I'd rather count the minutes we're together." Sonny turned and smiled irresistibly at Brenda._

_---_

_Sonny said, grinning, "That's what keeps our relationship exciting, sweetheart: one surprise after another."_

_---_

_"It's not wrong...Sonny, then if it's wrong, then let me be wrong." Brenda said, losing patience._

_---_

_Brenda looked desperately at Sonny, her heart breaking for him and her, "Do you understand how much I want you and how much I want us, and I am willing to take it anyway I can? I don't care if it's a moment here and a moment there. I am willing to take that and have it be enough for me."_

_---_

_"I have decided no pride is worth saving face, or anything is worth knowing that I can't be with you anymore, and that I will never be able to make love to you anymore. Nothing is worth that to me!" Brenda yelled at him._

_---_

_Brenda angrily said to Sonny, "I don't want you to save me. I just want you to be with me." _

_---_

_"We were something else together you know, we were like a force of nature." The brunette beauty softly recalled._

_---_

_"Brenda, we couldn't have held it together. we were too big too powerful too intense, we would've exploded." said Sonny, shaking his head._

_---_

_Brenda gestured between the two of them, "Once I realized that I could feel this way about somebody how could I settle for less than this feeling? How could you settle for anything less than this feeling?"_

_---_

_"I can't keep pretending I don't want you anymore." said Sonny desperately at his love._

_---_

_"I want you to know that you're never gonna be alone. I'll never let you be alone." Brenda whispered, cupping Sonny's cheek in her hand._

_---_

_Sonny stared tenderly at Brenda, "Do you want me to tell him what he's gonna lose? Huh?" he asked in a low voice, stepping close to her, his and her breath increasing. "How you look in the morning. How your eyes shine when you're touched in that certain place." he cupped his hand over her chin, running his thumb over it in small circles, "Does he touch you in that certain place, huh?"_

_---_

_"Wasting time is like laughing in God's face. And...I don't want to do that, anymore, Brenda, not when it comes to us...I don't want to waste any more time." said Sonny seriously._

_---_

_Brenda smiled at Sonny and said lightly, "I think we're just imperfect creatures and we just always mess things up sometimes."_

_  
---_

_  
"I don't need to open a bottle, I can drink from your eyes." smiled Sonny._

_---_

_"We've only just begun. Between us, we can make the angels sing." said Sonny over the phone.  
Brenda smiled meekly on the other end, "Promise?"  
"Guarantee it, you'll see." smiled Sonny, widely._

_---_

_"I know things about Brenda, Jax will never know!" Sonny yelled in frustration._

_---_

_"Check my pulse?" asked Sonny, raising his hand to Brenda. Then he added seriously, "On second thought, you might raise it."_

_---_

"But it never sticks! We always end up right here, you know, inches apart!" yelled Sonny, gesturing between the two. "So close I can feel your breath." he added in a whisper.

_---_

_"I can feel your heart beat. Thump, thump, thump." Sonny said, placing his calloused hand over her sheet covered chest, "You hardly notice that, and then someone invents Valentine's Day, and somebody gets the idea that hearts are articulate._

_---_

_"I'm human, Brenda. You are wonderfully distracting." smirked Sonny._

_  
---_

_Sonny looked at Brenda and said, "Is it enough to say that," he paused, "you make the blood in my veins so hot that I can barely touch my own skin?" Brenda slowly opened her closed eyes to look at the man before her, "I have never wanted another woman as much as I want you. Is it enough to say that I-" he paused again and laughed embarrassingly, "that I think about your face, your mouth," he stopped at touch his mouth, now Brenda was smiling at him, "and when I do, I want to stop whatever I'm doing and make love to you?"_

_---_

_"I am a better stronger Brenda." she said forcefully, "Do you know, I used to think I couldn't live without you, now I know that I can. I just don't want to."_

_---_

_Sonny took in a ragged breath, it was so hard to breathe these days, "All this time I thought I left her, but when she said those words I...I realized you know I've been holding onto a lot of things. I mean not that there was a possibility that we'd be together, but I was holding on to her and what we were to each other. I mean all this time I thought it was enough that if you know if I saved her life, she would be free and I would be free. But I got to tell you something Jason...I'm gonna love her forever. I am gonna die remembering her face."_

_---_

_Brenda had no idea how hard this was for him, how hard it was to let her go, "But there are going to be some things I'm not even going to be able to see. How you are going to look like when your pregnant...holding your first child...oh yeah even maybe around the years when you get some gray hair and lines in your face. But I hope your smiling Brenda, I hope you get everything I ever wanted to give you...love and a life without fear."_

_---  
_

_"Mrs. Corinthos, you like that?" Sonny asked, with a smile on his handsome face.  
"Oh yeah, I was born to be Mrs. Corinthos!" Brenda laughed._

_----_

_Brenda whispered, "You know, of everything that's ever happened in my life, your love was the best. I couldn't let go of it even when I wanted to. It's the strongest thing in my life."_

_----_

_"Even in Hell, I'll be thinking about you." Sonny said truthfully, looking at Brenda._

_---_

_"Remember when I told you I didn't love you?" she asked. "I lied. I love you, it's the only thing in my life I've ever really known. I don't even know whether it's right or wrong, but it's real, and I do love you." Brenda finished, looking deep into his intense eyes._

_---_

_"We were so beautiful weren't we?" she asked, gently._

_---_

Sonny couldn't even breathe anymore, he couldn't live. Not when his heart and soul were lying somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. "I want her back! I want her right...I want her right now!" he yelled.

_---_

_"I don't-I didn't want to see you die, like she died. I was not going to let that happen. So I did not want to watch you die, so I left." he said to Brenda, his heart shattering in a million pieces._

---

_"But look at us! See how we always find our way back to each other! Because we really love each other!" Brenda yelled._

_---_

_"From that day in that car dealership till now...nothing, and I mean nothing has been stronger than us. I couldn't fight it then, I can't fight it now. The difference is, I love you. And I just want you to know what you're getting." Sonny said carefully.  
Brenda smiled, "I'm getting the only thing I've ever really wanted. I love you too. You know what you told me, that uhm, wasting time was like laughing in god's face. You were right, I don't wanna waste anymore time."_

_---_

_"I love you. As God is my witness I love you with all my heart." Sonny said passionately._

_---_

_Sonny whispered, "No...We were inevitable, as long as we were alive, it was gonna happen between us."_

_--- _

_Sonny looked at Brenda intensely, "You know sometimes I look at you and wonder if your real, you know."  
"Why?"  
"I look at you and wonder, what your doing with a guy like me?" he answered, playing with her fingers.  
Brenda smiled Sonny, caressing his cheek in her hand, as she said in disbelief, "Oh baby, I can't imagine being anywhere else."_

_---_

_"I love you" Brenda said looking deep into his intense eyes.  
"I love you...end of story." Sonny said, kissing her bare shoulder._

_---_

_"Good morning." Brenda smiled as she rolled over in their bed to look at the man.  
Sonny smiled back at the gorgeous woman, "How'd you know I was up?" he asked.  
"'Cause, your breathing changed."  
"Wow that's good...do you know what I was dreaming about too?"  
This time Brenda smiled mischievously, "I could take a guess."_

_---_

_"Because I decided that for the rest of our lives all we're gonna do is eat, sleep, and make love." Brenda answered with a tone finality in her soft voice.  
Sonny nodded seriously, "Sounds like a great plan, baby."_

_---_

_  
"How could you ever doubt me?" Brenda asked above a whisper.  
Sonny looked down at her, "After everything I did?"  
Brenda shook her head, "You never did anything. You were so perfect and I was the one who ruined it, I'm sorry. I'm going to be so much better honey, I'll be different."  
"NO! Don't be different." he exclaimed._

_---_

_"I'm scared." Brenda said in a weak voice.  
Sonny closed his eyes, "Than walk away."  
Brenda looked up at him through her thick eyelashes "That scares me even more." _

_----_

_Brenda whispered, "It hurts me when I see you hurting." _

_----_

_"I know the way out, and I'm takin' it." Sonny said, as he wrapped his arms around Brenda.  
"What?" she asked, curiously.  
"You." _

_---_

_"Brenda died four years ago today._ _Actually Jax let her die. The big blond idiot couldn't keep her safe,_ _and a light went out in her life and mine._ _I try not to, but I gotta tell you something, I couldn't help by think of what she went through that night._ _Was there a moment when she realized that she was going to die?_ _I told you I'd die seeing Brenda's face._ _I just wonder if she died seeing mine." said Sonny, his voice breaking._

---

_Sonny shook his head, "You know to this day I'll be walkin' by her billboard and see some guy staring up at her, and I'm thinkin' this guy's an idiot..w-what does he know? He doesn't even have a clue to how beautiful she really is, not even Jax knows..only me." _

_---_

_"I wish I could make you feel the way you make me feel." Brenda said, as she traced patterns on his hand.  
Sonny turned to look at her and whispered, "You know I love you."  
She shook her head, "No, I mean what your mother wanted for you. To be safe. You're so strong Sonny and I know that you are never going to let anything bad happen to me. That's how I want you to feel. I want you to feel safe. And I can't change all the bad things that people did to you in your life, but I want you to know that your heart is safe with me." _

_---_

_"Do you know how much I love you?" Brenda asked.  
Sonny's lips turned into a mischievous smile, "Probably not, but you can show me."_

_---_

_"Go to sleep sweetheart, dream about that castle" Sonny whispered, as he brushed her beautiful hair from her angelic face._

_---_

_Sonny raised his glass to the crowd, "I'm not as good with pretty words as my partner and I can't sing a note so bear with me, I wanna make this official. Brenda, you saved my life and you have gone on saving it ever since. I do not care if it takes the rest of my life to repay you, which I rather hope it does. So here's to you sweetheart."_

_---_

_Brenda shook her head, "I know you want me and I know you want me as much as I've wanted you. I would have done anything to have you forgive me and take me back. I would have done anything to have us love each other the way Stone wanted us to..he got what was real, he knew what was important."_

_---_

_"You're gonna get back with her you know." Stone said, lying on his deathbed.  
Sonny shook his head in aggravation, "Don't start that again what are you gonna do pull strings somewhere?" he asked, sarcastically.  
"I won't have to. It will just happen." Stone smiled mysteriously._

_---_

_"You're my drug Brenda." Sonny said, desperately._

_---_

_"I'm happy.God, I don't know if I've ever been this happy." Sonny laughed._

_---_

_"She's dangerous." Sonny stated, feeling like a fool sitting here taking to his dead best friend's 'ghost'.  
"What, if she'd stayed longer, like you wanted, you two would be dodging bullets?" The ghost of Stone asked.  
The first sincere smile graced Sonny Corinthos lips in years as he answered, "No, I'd be kissing her. The kind if kisses that last for days and all hell breaks loose."_

_---_

_Brenda threw him a half smile, her world crashing around her, "Be a good father. Make it worth it."  
"I love you Brenda."_

_---_

_  
Sonny stared at her and said, "I let you in places I didn't even know I had. I loved you more than I ever thought I could."_

_---_

_Sonny closed his eyes, to keep the tears from falling, "I kept loving you and I couldn't stop."_

_---_

_"You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I need you in my life. I'm going to take care of you and protect you always." Sonny said as he looked at Brenda._

_---_

_Brenda said sincerely, "I felt so much for you, it affected me physically. I felt like I loved you so much sometimes I couldn't even breathe."_

_---_

_"I have always loved you and I will always love you. No matter what happens you have to know that." said Sonny, as he caressed her cheek._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Flight 102 to New York now boarding." Came a masculine voice with a thick Italian accent over the speakers in an airport in Rome, Italy.

A beautiful brunette woman stood up, facing the terminal.

"Here goes nothing," she spoke, then added, "or everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millions of miles away in the small town of Port Charles, Sonny Corinthos bolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily. "Brenda?"


	2. Chapter Two

The Places We Have Come To Fear The Most  
By Phoenix036

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, and ABC Daytime. So, I will finish this _very _depressing Disclaimer with...don't sue!

Rating- T  
Warning- Mild scenes of a sexual nature  
Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor  
Pairing- Sonny/Brenda, with small Jax/Carly, Jason/Sam, Stone/Robin, Patrick/Robin, Ned/Lois

Summary- Slight AU. Set during present time. When Brenda Barrett returns, once again, to the small town of Port Charles anything can be expected. SonnyBrenda.

Authors Notes- Okay, this story is set in mid August, Summer of 2006. It's a week before the anniversary of Stone's Death. Please take notice that this has some future spoilers concerning April's death, and how Robin is about to push away Patrick in the aftermath. Also, there was no Sonny and Emily, Sonny never had a breakdown, Carly and Jax are still together, John/Spencer's true paternity is not yet discovered, Everything with Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky also happened, Jason and Sonny run the business together, Sonny and Michael still live in the penthouse and Brooklyn and Lois are still in town. The big changes are that Morgan was never born, and Carly and Sonny never got back together after Sam got pregnant. Other couples will be JaxCarly, JasonSam, StoneRobin, NedLois and PatrickRobin.

Authors Notes Two: Brenda hasn't been in contact with _anyone_ in Port Charles. Not including the call from the Q's concerning Lila's death. Also, she has not seen Robin in three years. Brenda has been traveling all across Europe and the rest of the world. She also still models.

Any suggestions would be fantastic. This is my first story and I'm very nervous. Thank you yrm19 for my first review!

Enjoy and don't forget to review please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two-** Dream Weaver

Sonny Corinthos staggered towards his bottle of scotch, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. Rays from the shining moon creeping into the darkness of his bedroom.

"It's always the same." he muttered, as he reached towards his glass with a shaky hand.

It was true, after all these years he still dreamed of the beautiful Brenda Barrett. Even when he was with Carly and Reese he still dreamed. He would always dream.

The only time that they had subsided was when Michael had been kidnaped.The dreams of the love of his life replaced by nightmares about what the monster was possibly doing to his little boy.

The dreams of him and the brunette spitfire varied.

Most of the time it was like this one, memories of their time together, when they were madly and passionately in love, when nothing else in the world mattered. Times when they were stayed in their bed 'til noon, just talking about their future together, never once doubting that they would always and forever be _they_. Always and forever entwined together.

_Soulmates_...

But not all of his dreams were as wonderful though. Some were terrifying. Nightmares.

Until the day that Brenda Barrett came back into Sonny's life, on that rainy magical stormy day at St. Timothy's church, he would always dream of her 'death'.

He would be standing on the cliff that her mother, Veronica, drove off of. Just standing there. Motionless. Helpless. Weak. Watching the love of his life, the woman he would always love, die. Watching as the light in her life and his went out. And he would stay there, watching her struggle for her life, the woman he had swore countless of times to protect, dying.

After the struggle was over, and the sea had claimed her for it's own, he still would be standing in the exact spot. This time however, with a bottomless pit of despair and loneliness within himself. The feeling of being incomplete once again. A feeling he was then foreign to, a feeling he never experienced ever since Brenda had walked into his life. He could still remember the taste of guilt as he stood there in his dream. The question of how could he still be alive, how he could still survive, while Brenda had died. He could he not die?

The other kind of dreams were even more terrifying than the nightmares. They were gut wrenching and horrifying. They were the ones that monsters dreamt about. The kind that kept Sonny awake until the sun rose from it's slumber, until a new day.

In those dreams there was no mafia, no death or destruction, no mental illnesses, or there was no damn loyalty. All there was were the two of them. Washing dishes together, picnics on Sunday afternoons, dark haired children, growing old together, marriage, love, and soulmates.

Those dreams were so bittersweet that every time he awoke a part of him died. A part of his heart was frozen over for the rest of his life waiting for that unbelievable fire to come once again. For that bright light to once again shine in on his dark world.

Closing his eyes, Sonny gulped down the scotch. The hot liquid burning his throat.

As he finished the glass of scotch, he brought his fingers up to his temples to relive the tension, and to put all thoughts of the one Brenda Barrett out of his mind, a voice from the corner of the room startled him, "Man, don't you look handsome!" a voice exclaimed, sarcastically.

Sonny spun around and squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the darkness of the room.

There, on the window sill, was none other than Stone, Sonny's ex-right hand man and best friend. Normally, one would think that the famous mobster would be glad to see him, excited even. But did he mention that Stone was, perhaps, _dead?_

"Stone?" he asked in wonder.

The ghost merely grinned at him in return, legs propped up on the window sill, hands folded behind his head.

'Stone' ghost or not looked good. He didn't look pale or sickly as he did while he was laying on his deathbed. There was a twinkle in his eye, and an infectious grin on his handsome face. He looked the same as did when he was madly in love with little Robin Scorpio. Before the deadly disease of AIDS infected him. He looked happy. Alive.

"Wha-? How?" Sonny managed to stutter out.

Stone shook his head, grin still in place, "Nah, I'm not alive. Merely here in spirit, my man." he said. as he clapped his hands on his chest, then held them out in a classic peace sign.

Sonny shook his head in disbelief. With a laugh, he asked, "So what? The devil wanted you to send a message to me?".

Stone once again, shook his head, "Nope," he said simply.

"So, what?" Sonny tried again, "you wanted to come all the way down here to see your friend? Or should I say up?"

'Stone' stared at him, "You're not my friend."

"That hurt." he muttered, pointing to his heart.

Stone laughed, "No, you don't understand. You see, my friend died a long long time ago. _You_ are just a mere shadow of him."

Okay, now he had Sonny Corinthos interested. _'What exactly did he mean I died a long time ago?' _Sonny pondered in his mind.

Stone looked at him for a while, "Things are about to change." he said, eyeing him carefully. "It's unexpected, and _you_ are unprepared."

Sonny took another swing of scotch. He would need it if he had to put up with this ghost any longer.

With a deep breath, or as much as a breath a dead person could have, Stone sat up, and clapped his hands on his knees, "So that's about it, you know. Good seeing ya."

"You too Stone, you too." Sonny replied with a grin of amusement.

As Stone was beginning to walk away, he abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Um.. one more thing."

"What?"

"If Doctor McHottie," Stone said in an annoyed tone, "ever, and I mean ever, hurts Robin, you _will _hurt him, right? Bad?"

Sonny laughed whole heartily, "Don't tempt me."

"Good, good." Nodded Stone, as he once again turned back around.

Sonny frowned at the back of him, "You couldn't have said somethin' like 'You will build it, and he will come?' Could you?"

The ghost of Stone laughed, again, and threw his arms up in defense, "Hey, gotta get my entertainment from somewhere! Ciao!"

And with that, Stone disappeared.

Sonny turned towards his bed, "May we all live in interesting times," he snorted as he prepared himself for another sleepless night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like it! Please, review! Even if it's saying I should go and crawl under a rock somewhere! Really! Insert puppy dog eyes


	3. Chapter Three

The Places We Have Come To Fear The Most  
By Phoenix036

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, and ABC Daytime. So, I will finish this _very _depressing Disclaimer with...don't sue!

Rating- T  
Warning- Mild scenes of a sexual nature  
Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor  
Pairing- Sonny/Brenda, with small Jax/Carly, Jason/Sam, Stone/Robin, Patrick/Robin, Ned/Lois

Summary- Slight AU. Set during present time. When Brenda Barrett returns, once again, to the small town of Port Charles anything can be expected. SonnyBrenda.

Authors Notes- Okay, this story is set in mid August, Summer of 2006. It's a week before the anniversary of Stone's Death. Please take notice that this has some future spoilers concerning April's death, and how Robin is about to push away Patrick in the aftermath. Also, there was no Sonny and Emily, Sonny never had a breakdown, Carly and Jax are still together, John/Spencer's true paternity is not yet discovered, Everything with Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky also happened, Jason and Sonny run the business together, Sonny and Michael still live in the penthouse and Brooklyn and Lois are still in town. The big changes are that Morgan was never born, and Carly and Sonny never got back together after Sam got pregnant. Other couples will be JaxCarly, JasonSam, StoneRobin, NedLois and PatrickRobin.

Authors Notes Two: Brenda hasn't been in contact with _anyone_ in Port Charles. Not including the call from the Q's concerning Lila's death. Also, she has not seen Robin in three years. Brenda has been traveling all across Europe and the rest of the world. She also still models.

I have no idea about the time difference between Rome and Italy. So, in Sonny's world it's 2 o'clock in the morning, and Brenda got onto the plane around ten o'clock in the morning. When Brenda arrives in Port Charles it is 9 o'clock at night.

Any suggestions would be fantastic. This is my first story and I'm very nervous. A thank-you for the reviewers!

Enjoy and don't forget to review, please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three- **SOS

Brenda Barrett nervously tapped her red french manicured fingernails on the armrest of the airplane.

The airplane going to New York.

Port Charles, New York to be more exact.

Why was she nervous you may ask?

Well, there was the fact that she was going back to the town she had not visited in four whole years. The town that she had _truly_ grew up in, and a town that held both good and bad memories.

Also, another reason for her nervousness was that she had a bit of airplane phobia. Ever since that _small _episode with Luis Alcazar and Sonny Corinthos, in which she and Sonny were held hostage on a plane by _that _maniacal murderous spineless crazy vindictive - _she was ranting just a bit, wasn't she?_

"So are you going to see your husband or boyfriend." The man across from Brenda asked. The same man that had in the past eight hours non-stop not so subtly flirted with her. Or attempted to, at least.

Brenda nodded her head, with a fake smile plastered across her face, "Yes, my boyfriend for the past five years." she lied through her teeth.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted or interested, she was. A lot. The man was after all, completely and utterly gorgeous. He looked like a Ricky Martin double, with his strong sharp features, curly dark brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes imaginable.

But there was one slight problem. A wedding ring.

After spotting the expensive looking ring, she had lost all previous interest in the man.

_'But I guess that's what happens when you book a seat at the last minute.' _she thought wryly to herself as she looked at Ricky with mild disgust, _'You get seated next to a no doubt horny married man, who wants to relieve his troubles with the wife by using the first pretty thing in his sight by doing it two thousand feet up in the air. Perfect.'_

_Flashback_

_Brenda Barrett had just stumbled into her apartment complex in Rome, from a night out on the town, when the phone had started to ring._

_Hurrying to take off her jacket, she rushed towards the telephone, not wanting to miss the person on the other end._

_"Hello?" Brenda answered. Even though she was bilingual she never did bother to answer in Italian, or any other language other than English._

_"Hello, is this Brenda Barrett?" came a unfamiliar masculine English voice over the receiver._

_"Yes, this is she." she answered politely._

_"Umm, Hi, my name is Patrick Drake," came a slightly hesitant reply, "I'm a doctor at General Hospital, I was wondering if you know a Miss Robin Scorpio?"_

_Immediately thousands of horrifying scenarios went through Brenda's mind. Was Robin okay? What happened? Had there been an accident? Was it her HIV? Was she dying? Was she dead!_

_Brenda answered with a shaky, but yet urgent voice, "Is she okay? What happened?"_

_"No, no, she's perfectly healthy." The man named Patrick immediately reassured her._

_Brenda let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She worried about her doctor friend, she worried about all her friends and family in Port Charles._

_"Listen, I'm a co-worker and a close friend of Robin's and she's been going through a lot lately. I'm worried about her" said Patrick Drake._

_Brenda frowned, "Why, what happened?"_

_The doctor let out a shaky breath, "Robin was very close to a certain patient of hers on a case we were working on together. Her name was April."_

_Brenda couldn't fight the grin that was trying to break through on her glossed lips. That was Robin for you, always wearing her enormous heart on her sleeve. No matter what anyone else, or even Robin herself, thought the girl was a definite softie. Always had been and always will be. _

_But that's what made her Robin. And Brenda loved her for it._

_"What happened?" Brenda asked, jolting out of her thoughts as soon as she realized he used the word 'were' and 'was'. Past tense. That was never good._

_Doctor Drake took another deep, shaky breath, Brenda could tell he wasn't use to this. He seemed hesitant, nervous, hell even slightly scared. _

_"She had AID's. She died." he stated, flatly._

_Brenda closed her eyes with a grimace, and felt her stomach churn, her heart breaking for her younger friend. _

_She knew how much Robin cared for her patients, all of them, how much she believed in them when no one else would. How it hurt her to see one of them die, no matter how many times she witnessed death again and again. But each time it hurt._

_It would always hurt._

_'Oh, god.' Brenda thought, as realization hit. _

_One quick side-glance at the calender were enough to confirm her suspicions._

_"Stone..." she whispered aloud, in a pained voice. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock._

_The man on the other line coughed uncomfortably, "Yeah," he said, "Robin told me before how close you two are. That you're her best friend. Well, I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much to ask-"_

_"I'm on the next flight out." Brenda said, without a second thought, surprising both herself and the unfamiliar Patrick Drake._

_"Thank-you, for everything." she said, in a soft voice. _

_Right now, all she could and would do is think about Robin and what she was must be going through. Her patient, who she supposedly cared about deeply, had died a week before the anniversary of her first love's death, and the same horrifying disease that was AID's, had claimed them both of itself._

_Life could be so horribly twisted at times._

_"No. Thank-you." Patrick protested, with gratefulness laced in his voice, "Would you mind, um, not mentioning this to Doctor Scorpio? She really doesn't need to know the details."_

_Brenda paused before a small smile graced her lips. It seemed as though Robin wasn't just saving lives, she was also stealing hearts._

_"Sure, no problem." she replied, as she hung up the phone, disconnecting the call._

_Brenda turned around to look at her apartment, "Damn." she muttered._

_End Flashback_

Brenda was awaken from her thoughts by a voice coming over the intercom, "We will be arriving at our destination in one hour. Please enjoy the rest of your trip."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay in the update! I know this chapter isn't very long, but I promise it will get more interesting as the story progresses.

Yesterday I was writing out my story outline for this fic, and what the upcoming chapters will invovle. I am determined to finish it. Right now it looks as if it will have at least 25 chapters.

Please review. I love the feedback. C'mon press the button! You know you want to!


	4. Chapter Four

The Places We Have Come To Fear The Most  
By Phoenix036

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, and ABC Daytime. So, I will finish this _very _depressing Disclaimer with...don't sue!

Rating- T  
Warning- Mild scenes of a sexual nature  
Genre- Romance/Drama/Humor  
Pairing- Sonny/Brenda, with small Jax/Carly, Jason/Sam, Stone/Robin, Patrick/Robin, Ned/Lois

Summary- Slight AU. Set during present time. When Brenda Barrett returns, once again, to the small town of Port Charles anything can be expected. SonnyBrenda.

Authors Notes- Okay, this story is set in mid August, Summer of 2006. It's a week before the anniversary of Stone's Death. Please take notice that this has some future spoilers concerning April's death, and how Robin is about to push away Patrick in the aftermath. Also, there was no Sonny and Emily, Sonny never had a breakdown, Carly and Jax are still together, John/Spencer's true paternity is not yet discovered, Everything with Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky also happened, Jason and Sonny run the business together, Sonny and Michael still live in the penthouse and Brooklyn and Lois are still in town. The big changes are that Morgan was never born, and Carly and Sonny never got back together after Sam got pregnant. Other couples will be JaxCarly, JasonSam, StoneRobin, NedLois and PatrickRobin.

Authors Notes Two: Brenda hasn't been in contact with _anyone_ in Port Charles. Not including the call from the Q's concerning Lila's death. Also, she has not seen Robin in three years. Brenda has been traveling all across Europe and the rest of the world. She also still models.

Any suggestions would be fantastic. This is my first story and I'm very nervous. A thank-you for the reviewers!

Enjoy and don't forget to review, please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four-** Meeting at the Docks

Sonny leaned against the wooden rail on the docks exhausted.

Lately, it seemed as though everything that could possibly go wrong, went wrong.

For example, the mother of his child, Alexis Davis, had stage two lung cancer and was possibly dying. The news had startled him to say the least.

Mostly because it made Alexis seem so weak, and he had never in all of his years thought Alexis to be weak. She was one of the strongest people he knew. But it was more of the fact that she wasn't fighting the cancer, she was giving into it. Whether Alexis knew it or not.

And then there was the mess that was Ric and Sam.

While Alexis was being diagnosed, her husband, Sonny's half-brother, was cheating on her with her vulnerable daughter, Sam. Sam was heartbroken and depressed after losing the love of her life, and Ric had taken advantage of that.

And that, in Sonny Corinthos eyes, was unforgivable.

Though, right now he had to be strong.

He had to be strong for Alexis, but most of all he had to be strong for his little girl.

Sonny had to make sure that Kristina had a mother, and he had to make sure that his girl was not raised by the likes of Ric Lansing.

Breathing out a sigh of frustration, Sonny ran a hand through his tousled dark locks.

A noise from the other side of the dock startled him. He quickly spun around only to see a brunette woman struggling with a suitcase.

A familiar brunette woman.

His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't seem to be have the ability to move. It wasn't until the woman began walking down the steps until he truly recognized her. The sway of her hips, the way she carried herself, the confidence that she held within.

_Brenda..._

With his heart racing at an uncontrollable speed in his throat, he whispered hoarsely, hardly believing his own eyes, "Brenda?"

The woman looked up, chocolate brown hair falling into her beautiful face.

He would be able to recognize that face anywhere. Mostly because he saw it every night under closed eyelids.

Brenda's hair was longer, cascading down her back in a glorious disarray and it had a white ribbon in it with some hair tied back, and strands of loose dark hair was curled around gorgeous face.

Her beautiful deep dark brown eyes still sparkled, her full kissable lips were still red, her tanned skin still glowed.

She wore a white halter dress over her still perfect figure. Pearls went around her elegant neck and a delicate strand on her wrists, and single pearls in her ears.

The moon light caressed her face gently, making her look like an angel.

_His angel..._

But the most important thing about Brenda's appearance was the warm smile that graced her lips when she saw him. A smile that he had brought there.

----

As Brenda was walking towards Robin's apartment, she decided to take the short cut that was the Port Charles docks.

As she was struggling with her luggage, she felt goose bumps spread across her arms and the back of her neck prickled.

She suddenly heard a hoarse whisper, "Brenda?"

She slowly looked up.

A handsome dark haired man stood not six feet away from her.

_Sonny..._

Brenda's eyes took in his appearance. He looked tired, but still just as handsome as she remembered. His curly black hair was slightly longer and tousled, giving him a kind of dangerous look that suited him perfectly. His features were just as sharp as before, and his mysterious brown eyes just as stormy.

She couldn't help _but_ smile at him.

----

Sonny stepped closer to her.

Half of him believing he was dead and she was a ghost. He did say he would die seeing her face.

"Brenda?" he repeated, questioningly.

"Hello, Sonny." smiled Brenda.

Sonny smiled back at her, his heart filled with happiness. Even though he would never admit to it. "What are you doing back in Port Charles?"

The warm smile Brenda wore faded, "I heard from a friend that Robin was going through a lot lately. She lost her patient-"

"April." Sonny interrupted.

Sonny knew of the hard time that Robin was going through after April's death. That the amount of grief the doctor was feeling towards April's death, stung one hundred times more with the anniversary of Stone's death around the corner.

He knew that treating the AIDS patient brought back bad memories of Stone's struggle with the disease. Memories that were hidden deep in Robin's mind for some time.

Until now.

It was the same with him.

Watching April go through all the effects of AIDS, brought back memories and feelings about Stone and his illness that he would rather keep hidden. Locked in the back of his mind where he wouldn't need to remember the pain and suffering his best friend had gone through.

Helping April was a way to honor Stone's memory. To make sure someone with AIDS got the chance to live longer, a chance of hope, a chance for a future.

A chance Stone Cates never had.

Brenda eyed him curiously for a moment. "Yeah." she said, then smiled sadly, "Then, I realized what next week was."

Sonny nodded his head, "I know. Has it really been eleven years?"

"It seems less than that. I think time is playing tricks on us." She sighed softly to herself. "You look good." Brenda smiled over at him.

"You look beautiful. Then again you always have." Sonny returned with a teasing smile.

Brenda laughed, a sound like music to Sonny's ears, "Some things never change."

A moment passed between them, a silence hung in the air. Not uncomfortable but filled with silent words spoken, apologizes of the past, and hugs for returning.

Realizing how late it actually was, Brenda turned to Sonny with an apologetic look on her face, "Well, I better head down to Robin's apartment."

Though saddened by her sudden departure, Sonny offered politely, "Do you want a ride?"

Brenda shook her head, "Nah, I'll walk. You know, familiarize myself again with the Port Charles surroundings and such." She said, walking away backwards. "Bye."

Sonny grinned charmingly at her, "See you around."

"See you around." Brenda returned his grin as she disappeared into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thump, Thump_

Robin Scorpio heard as she was watching Doctor House and Doctor Foreman duke it out on Fox's _'House'._

Oddly enough, the infamous Doctor Gregory House reminded her of the infamous Doctor Patrick Drake.

Shaking that thought from her head, she stood walked towards the wooden door.

Without looking through the peep hole, something that would make her parents, Sonny and Jason shout in aggravation, she opened it widely.

Who Robin saw on the other side of the doorway made her jaw drop and her eyes bug out.

The one and only Miss Brenda Barrett stood there with a brilliant smile stretched across her pretty face, her eyes shone with amusement.

"Wha-? How? Whe-?" Robin managed to splutter out, with a few other noises that greatly resembled a fish out of water.

Brenda sighed dramatically, perfectly plucked eyebrows raised, shaking her head with mock sadness, "You are ever so eloquent, aren't you? I'm starting to think you and Jason _are_ meant to be."

Robin stared at her with wide eyes, thinking that she must have been dreaming.

She hadn't seen her best friend for years, and now suddenly she on her front door step. Well, doorway, to be more exact.

"What happened to Europe?" Robin blurted out.

Brenda shrugged her shoulders carelessly, a teasing smile on her lips, but her brown eyes showed total seriousness, "Hey, Europe has been there for thousands of years, but right now my best friend needs me."

The shorter brunette stared at her for second, before letting out a very un-Robin like squeal and launching herself into her best friend's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two brunettes caught up with each others lives over a shared pint of cookie dough ice cream and a bag of popcorn. The discussed everything from Brenda's life all over Europe to Robin's life both in Paris and in Port Charles.

Robin told her all about Jason's accident, meeting the arrogant Doctor Drake (where Brenda had to hide a secretive smile), the virus, the saga of Nikolas, Courtney and Jax, Kristina being Sonny's daughter not Ned's, Jax being a father, the Train wreck, Courtney Matthews death, Manny Louise, Justus Ward's death, Jax and Carly ("_Jasper Jacks?" Brenda asked in disbelief. "Jasper Jacks." Robin nodded. "And Carly Benson?" "Carly Benson." Brenda stared wide eyed at the thought, then cried out in disbelief, "Hell has frozen over!"),_ and all about Robin's patient April and how Patrick could have HIV from an accident at the hospital _(at this, Robin started to get teary eyed, so Brenda pulled her into a sisterly hug)_.

Robin also told her all about the other happenings of Port Charles, New York. Which included the story of AJ Quartermaine being alive and kidnaping Michael Corinthos.

At this, Brenda felt a number of emotions. Sadness, anger, resentment, regret, but most of all guilt. Guilt for not being there when her friends and family needed her the most.

But the part that Brenda found most amusing was when Robin was trying to explain her relationship with Patrick.

"...well it's hardly a relationship. I mean with Dad threatening him, and my Mother interrupting us every second."

Brenda stared wide-eyed at Robin, afraid for her sanity. "Robin, sweetie," she interrupted, gently.

Robin stopped mid-rant to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Your parents are dead." Brenda said carefully, as if talking to a small child.

Robin looked at her for a moment, before bursting into a fit of girlish giggles. Which made the brunette across from her fear for her sanity even more.

"No, no." Robin managed to get out, through her still constant giggles, "they are alive. It was just a hoax..." she said, as she went on to explain how after all these years Robert and Anna Scorpio were still alive.

"Life in Port Charles sure has been interesting." murmured Brenda, much later that night.

Robin nodded her head in agreement, "Never a dull moment." Her tired eyes then caught the time on the clock, and widened. "Is that the time?"

Her companion looked over to clock where it read _2:06 am_, "Guess it is."

Robin yawned hugely then looked over at the brunette beauty, and smiled sadly, "I should get to bed, work in the morning and all that." she explained, then her smile turned into a smirk, "Besides, you got to make your presence known to society."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "I think that the society is quite fine without my presence being known." she drawled, then ordered jokingly, "Now, get me a pillow and blanket for this couch, dammit!"

With a small laugh Robin disappeared into her bedroom to fetch her friend's request. When she returned, Brenda was already changed into her pajama bottoms and a large oversized t-shirt, ready for the night.

After transforming the couch into a half-decent sleeping area, Brenda and Robin bid their good-nights, and got ready for bed.

Halfway to her bedroom, Robin stopped and turned around, "Bren," she called.

"Yeah?"

Biting her lower lip in hesitancy, she mustered up the courage, "How long will you be around?' she asked quickly, half afraid of the answer.

Brenda turned around to face her friend, a small smile on her lips but her eyes told her seriousness, "However long you need me."

"I missed you, big sis'."

"Missed you too, lil' sis'."

With an elated smile, Robin turned, once again, to enter her bedroom.

Her best friend was back.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N** Sorry about the wait! I was sick yesterday, and the day before I was at a party. But, in my defense it's my longest chapter yet! I'm trying to get a lot of this story done now, before school starts. School starts here on September 6th, after that the updates will have longer gaps in between. I hope you understand!

Please review! C'mon it'll only take a second! Press the button!


	5. AN

**Authors Note**

I'm so sorry for abadoning this story! I haven't updated since last year! It's all because of my stupid computer. Also, my friend was going through some really personal stuff, as was my other friend. It's been a lot of drama. Anyway, I'm now writing a CSI: NY story. I'm completely apoligize. I really gave up on The Places You Have Come To Fear the most, but when I was going through my reviews for How To Save A Life, I came across your reviews..insert self-loathing. Personally, I hate authors who give up on a story mid-way through, and I feel extremly guilty that I gave up on this fic. Saying this, as soon as I finish How To Save A Life, I'm going to start writing for this again. In the meantime, check out How To Save A Life, it's pretty good. It's a Danny/OC fic, love him by the way! I hope you accept my apology and you want me to continue on with this story. If you do, please review and let me know. I did have really good reasons, in my life, my friends come first. So, I greatly apologize and I hope you can accept that.

Much love,

Phoenix036


End file.
